A Different Routine
by Jewel1001
Summary: Another one-shot of their daily routine, only this time with a baby. Requested. Warning: Mentions of MPreg


Hazeru - This is another story that takes you through a daily routine, except this one's with a new baby.

Hera - It was requested by PrincessAnime08. We hope you like it!

Hazeru - I finished this one-shot today in honour of the fact that tomorrow is my very last exam! :D

Hera - Hope everyone enjoys the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the films mentioned

A Different Routine

Jaden's dreams were interrupted by the crying of a baby. He groaned and swung his legs out of bed, stumbling out of his bedroom - which he shared with his lover of three years - and into the room opposite his own.

Although it was only five in the morning, the infant in the crib by the window was newborn, barely days old. Gently, Jaden lifted the crying child into his arms and walked out of the room with her, cradling her gently against his chest. There weren't many aspects of his life were he was gentle - certainly not in his duelling or his love-life - but he was very careful with the baby.

Jaden had given birth to the baby two days beforehand, and it hadn't been pleasant. Give birth was a term he used extremely lightly. He had actually been a c-section. He was able to carry the baby due to Yubel's powers, but there was no way of physically giving birth, so it had been up to a sworn-to-secrecy doctor that Chazz Princeton had found for them.

He had been taking it easy for two days - it hurt like hell regardless of the specifics - but now he felt much better, and he was more than ready to get out of the house.

After feeding the baby with some milk, he put the basically newborn boy back into his crib and went back to bed himself.

Jaden awoke next at seven in the morning, yawning when he heard the crying again, but before he got get out of bed, Jesse had gotten out of bed and was walking out of the room. Jaden grinned and snuggled back into the sheets, immediately closing his eyes and falling asleep once again.

The alarm clock went at half past eight, and Jaden groaned as he rolled out of bed. Jesse wasn't beside him, so he knew that the bluenette was already up.

Jaden got dressed in black and put on a red jacket that was similar to his old Slifer jacket in colour and design. Yawning slightly and thinking of breakfast, Jaden walked out of his room and into the living room, where he immediately caught sight of his lover lying on the couch with the baby on his chest.

"Morning, Jay" Jesse grinned.

"Morning" the brunette replied, sitting down on an armchair near the bluenette.

Jaden picked up his deck and began to flick through it. He smiled as he looked at his cards for the millionth time, no less impressed by then for it, and his smile widened slightly when he came across Yubel's card. He smiled at her card and, in his mind, he told her that he loved her. She reciprocated.

Jaden loved Jesse, yes. He loved the bluenette with all his heart, and always would, as a lover. He was in love with Jesse, yes. His love for Yubel was different. It wasn't like the sort of love between two lovers, or between friends, or family. His love for Yubel was unique. It would last over lifetimes and couldn't be explained.

"So, I'm getting off work just a bit early today" Jesse said softly. "How about I rent us a movie before I get back?"

"If you want, Jess" the brunette said softly, busy examining the cards.

Jaden was tired nowadays. As the Supreme King, he had duties, and he fulfilled them. His duties were more now, since he also had the duties of a parent now. He was just thankful that - unlike the duties he shared with only Yubel, now - he could rely on Jesse to be there to help him with the parental duties, since the baby was Jesse's child, too.

"Jaden, put the cards down" the bluenette said gently.

"Okay, okay" Jaden muttered, smiling slyly at the bluenette.

Jesse got up and walked over to Jaden, and placed the baby in his arms.

Jaden sat the baby on his lap, letting his son lie himself against his chest, and he used his hand to support the child's delicate head.

"He looks like you, Jay" the bluenette smiled, sitting next to his lover and wrapping one arm around his shoulders. Instinctively, Jaden leaned against him and the two stared at their son lovingly.

"Is that a compliment to me or an insult to him?" Jaden asked playfully.

Jesse rolled his eyes and tapped Jaden on the nose, not needing to answer.

"You know, Jay, we still have to name him" Jesse said.

"He's only two days old. We've got a while to think."

"Yeah, well, I'm getting sick of calling him 'baby'. Let's both have think and tonight we're coming up with an definite answer."

Jaden rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be heading to work right about now?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going" Jesse muttered, getting up and going to get ready.

Jaden stood up and laid his son's head in the crook of his neck. The baby spluttered something that of course the brunette couldn't understand, and a soft smile spread to Jaden's lips.

After Jesse had gone to work, Jaden decided that he really did want to go for a walk. He was feeling fine, and it was a nice day. Fresh air sounded attractive to him, so he was going go out into it. There was a nice park nearby. He could walk the baby around there, let him see the big wide world.

They had a pram for the baby, but Jaden wasn't up for pushing it around the park like the new mother he was. He didn't want to seem 'girly' but the baby really did need fresh air, not to mention that he did, too.

Jaden had a red bike in the garage. It was an old model that had been his father's ever since he could remember - how he had come to have it in his garage he couldn't even remember. Jaden sighed softly and looked at the bike as he entered the garage, deciding he couldn't be bothered walking but still wanting to go out.

There was a bell on the bike, which Jaden tore off and threw away. The attraction of the ancient bike was this: it had a safety seat for a baby to sit in, and even though his baby was very little, Jaden thought it would be okay - so long as he made sure there was a small cushion - baby size, naturally - to make sure the child would be comfortable.

The bike was steady enough. After pumping some air into the no-longer-flat wheels, Jaden wheeled it out to the front door and then went inside. There, he picked up the baby and placed a kiss on the child's delicate nose before going out of the house, locking the door behind him, and strapping the baby into the little chair.

Jaden put a few tiny cushions around the baby's head to make sure his head wouldn't wobble around and hurt him, and then he climbed on and set off. There was a safety helmet in the garage, but he didn't use it.

The park was pretty quiet, only a few people around. It was a school day and so most kids would be heading off to school and not outside playing, which they usually were, filling up the park with laughter.

Jaden cycled slowly because he didn't want to scare the baby. It annoyed him, going so slow, but he didn't care too much - at least he was outdoors. The surface of the special cycling lane was smooth and not jerky, so the baby eventually nodded off to sleep, and Jaden let himself speed up a bit and go around the park a few times before heading back to the house, suddenly realising that he was hungry.

After feeding the baby with some milk and putting him to bed, Jaden made himself some soup and sandwiches - it was true, of course, that fired shrimp was his favourite, but he had yet to master it - and sat down in front of the television set with his lunch. Without even thinking, he switched onto a duel match he had heard about.

A soft smile spread onto Jaden's face. He had once thought that that would be him onscreen, but now he had other things to deal with. He had the responsibilities of a parent, and he wasn't going to muck it up when the baby was only two days old.

Though after a few stressful months, a duel sounded like a great idea to the brunette. Maybe he could persuade Jesse when he got home.

Jaden was just finished eating and one duellist on the television was about to win, when Jaden heard his son crying from the next room. Groaning in annoyance, the brunette got up and went into the other room.

The baby had been a little sick and Jaden winced slightly. He loved his son to bits, but he really wished babies weren't so mucky.

Scooping the baby up, Jaden went back into the living room and sat down in front of the television - he just managed to catch one person's life point metre dropping down to zero.

"Trust me to miss the finishing attack" Jaden said, poking his son on the nose gently and smiling. "You've sure got timing, little guy."

Cross-legged on the ground, Jaden cleaned the baby up using some wipes and then left the baby on the floor - it wasn't like the two-day-old boy could get up and move - while he found some clean clothes for the child.

Jaden redressed the baby and then pulled him into a gentle embrace. It was still new to him, the feeling of being a parent. Of being a …

Well, his official title was open to debate. Jesse was insistent that since Jaden carried the child he was going to be called 'mommy'. However, Jaden wasn't keen on the idea and kept insisting that he was 'daddy' just the same as Jesse.

The two had kept up this playful argument since the first kicks of the baby, and it was still ongoing. Jaden was determined to win. Jesse was equally determined to win.

It seemed quite never-ending.

Jaden played with the baby for an hour or so, during which he spoke to Yubel in his mind - he had become skilled at 'talking' to her in his head and doing other things at the same time. Whoever said multitasking was just for women?

The baby giggled as his tummy was tickled. Jaden grinned at him playfully.

"What are you?" he whispered. "A Shaun? No. Kevin? Andy? Nah." To be truthful, Jaden was going through the names of distant relatives, not names he himself had chosen. "Rick. Or Sam. Nah, I don't like those either."

Jaden sighed. It was hard work picking a name for the baby. He'd get Jesse to help him with it later, seeing as the bluenette was the one so desperate to name the baby - although Jaden couldn't really argue with him very much. For two days they had been calling their son 'baby' and it was almost degrading. He needed a name.

Hours later, the door opened and the bluenette walked into the house. He called that he was home but got no answer. Jesse sighed softly and walked into the living room. Then he stopped and smiled.

Jaden was asleep on the couch. In his bouncer chair on the floor, the baby was also asleep.

Jesse shook his head fondly and walked into the peaceful scene, quietly so that he didn't disturb the brunette or the infant.

The bluenette picked up a cushion and gently slid it under the brunette's head. Jaden had been through a lot. He was better now, but nobody got that much sleep with a newborn in the house. Best to get some sleep while the baby did.

Jesse picked up the baby carefully and let the baby lie on his lap as he slept.

The bluenette stroked the soft wisps of the baby's hair. He loved this; being able to just come home to his son and the brunette he loved so much. It was a happy family lifestyle.

Of course, Jaden wasn't going to just let it remain that way forever. Not only did he have 'duties', he would never just stay in the house and look after the kids. Jaden loved his son with all his heart, and he'd be with him when he was very young, maybe the brunette's patience would get better and he'd be that way for a few years … but eventually he'd want to pursue some career or other. Pro duellist, though. That was debatable, what with the publicity he might get.

Jesse decided that, although it was quite early, they could watch the movie earlier if they had dinner earlier. They weren't getting much sleep since they had a newborn baby, so it wasn't a good idea to stay up late watching movies. Jesse would just cook dinner a bit earlier.

Although Jaden was the one to have the baby, Jesse was the one who did the cooking in the house.

Jesse put the baby back in the bouncer chair and went into the kitchen. He wasn't a great cook by any means, but he could do basic meals. Jaden often helped him cook - sometimes they could be such girls, and it was a private joke - and sometimes it could turn into a huge food fight.

The savoury scent of cooking meat awoke Jaden and he followed his nose to the kitchen.

"Hey, Jaden" the bluenette already there smiled.

"When did you get in?" Jaden asked.

"An hour ago. Hour and a half, maybe." Jesse turned to the brunette and smiled at his brunette suggestively. "Come here, Jaden."

"…Jess?"

Jesse reached out, grabbed Jaden's wrist and pulled him into an embrace, instantly pressing his lips against Jaden's. Jaden pushed back eagerly, applying more pressure. Jesse ran his tongue against Jaden's lips and Jaden opened his mouth. Jesse mapped out the brunette's mouth with his tongue, and then Jaden repeated the gesture with the bluenette - just to show that Jesse's wasn't entirely the dominant one!

Of course, Jesse then ran his hands across Jaden's chest, grinning when he felt the brunette shudder a little. Jesse pulled away and winked at the brunette. He was the dominant one here, no matter what Jaden might be able to do.

Once Jesse had served up the dinner, he and Jaden sat in the living room with trays on their laps. The baby wasn't awake and neither of them wanted him to interrupt their dinner. Not that it was really a choice matter, but either way, they could hope.

"So, what movie did you get, Jess?"

Jesse chucked lightly and Jaden looked at him suspiciously.

"It's not one of those badly done romances again, is it?" Jaden groaned.

"Very funny. For the hundredth millionth time, they gave me the wrong film!" the bluenette growled, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, yeah. I tell you to get an comedy or horror movie. What do you bring home? _Dirty Dancing_!"

"I only had that because the idiot in the shop screwed it up and put the wrong disk in the box. The box, Jaden, said _One Missed Call_. I got you a horror. The fact that they messed up isn't my fault."

"Yeah" Jaden said sarcastically.

Jesse rolled his eyes at his lover. He was never going to live that down.

Jaden continued eating in silence and then he looked up at his bluenette lover.

"Anyway, what did you get this time around?"

"Huh?" Jesse asked, swallowing his own food. "Oh, right."

He got up, placed his dirty plate in the kitchen sink and looked around for the bag that had the disk box in it. When he found it, he handed the box to Jaden. Jaden examined the cover carefully.

_Shaun Of The Dead._

"Zombie movie?" Jaden asked, turning the box over so he could read the short description on the back.

"Comedy horror" Jesse said. "Atticus and Hasselberry have seen it. They said it was funny."

"Isn't this the one that freaked Syrus out?" Jaden asked, laughing a little.

"Jaden, _everything _freaks Syrus out!" Jesse muttered.

Jaden hit him lightly on the arm as he got up to put his own plate, long since cleared of anything edible, into the kitchen.

When Jaden came back into the room, he saw that Jesse was standing up and rocking the baby gently in his arms. Jaden moved over and wrapped his arms around his lover from behind.

"There's my boys" he muttered.

Jesse rolled his eyes, though of course Jaden couldn't see it.

Jesse placed a kiss on the forehead of his son, the baby crowing in delight. Jesse then turned around and passed the baby to Jaden.

The brunette held the baby to his chest and kissed his cheek, holding him with one arm so that he could let the baby play with the fingers on his other hand. Jesse wrapped one arm around Jaden's waist and pulled him against him, the brunette automatically leaning his head on his lover's shoulder.

Their son babbled at them a little before he suddenly started crying. Jaden looked up at the bluenette.

"Go heat up some milk for him."

"Giving orders already, Jay?" Jesse teased, going off to get something to eat for the baby.

Jaden glared at the bluenette a little, sitting down on the couch.

"Hey, you" he said softly to the baby he had in his arms. "What's all this crying about, huh? Daddy's gone to get you something to eat. Shh, little buddy."

Jesse, from the kitchen, could hear Jaden talking to the baby. He grinned.

The baby stopped crying as soon as Jaden started to feed him, and Jesse started to turn on the television and fiddle with the DVD player, which occasionally went on the blink, but as luck would have it, was working fine that night.

"He's a greedy kid" Jaden said playfully, watching the boy drink the milk quickly.

"Wonder where he gets that from" Jesse teased, sitting beside his lover and son. "You're just like your mommy, aren't you?"

"Aw, Jesse, come on. I'm _male_, I can't be called mommy!"

"Technically, Jaden, you _are _his mother."

"So?" the brunette argued. "That doesn't mean he can't call me dad."

"It'll get confusing if that's what he calls both of us. It'll be easier for you just to be mom, right?"

"It would be easier" Jaden said, nodding. But then he smiled slightly. "But I'm still not letting it happen."

Jesse rolled his eyes as Jaden picked his son up and laid his head on his shoulder to burp the baby. Jesse put the bottle in the kitchen sink and then went off to grab a sleep suit for the baby.

"Come on, Jaden. If we put him to bed now, we can watch at least most of the movie without being disturbed."

"Right. He's nearly asleep again, anyway."

"Newborns tend to sleep a lot" Jesse shrugged. "You'll probably have to change him before we put him to bed."

Jaden nodded and started to change the baby, which wasn't exactly a pleasant task, but a rather necessary one. After that he dressed the sleeping boy - who could sleep through most things, for a newborn - in a blue and white starry sleep suit.

"Want me to put him to bed?" Jesse asked.

"I've got him" Jaden asked, just enjoying holding the baby for a few more minutes.

Jesse smiled softly and slotted the disk for _Shaun Of The Dead _into the DVD player and went into the menu, selecting for the 'play' option.

Meanwhile, Jaden slid his tiny baby into his crib, softly stroking the soft skin of the baby's cheek with one finger.

"Night, little guy" he whispered.

He turned out the light and went into the living room, where he found the opening credits of a movie just beginning. Jesse turned out the lights as Jaden walked into the room, and closed the curtains. Then he grabbed the brunette and placed him on the couch, sitting down next to him and making the brunette lie against him. Rolling his eyes, Jaden relaxed against his lover's chest.

The two got into the film, laughing at the comical moments and sitting in silence as the facts were put across. When the mother died, Jaden felt quite sad. There were a few moments that the two jumped at, but more that they laughed at. They both found the movie to be a good one to show their son when he was old enough - although by that time it would be one of the 'old' movies.

They were quite amazed by the fact that they had gone uninterrupted throughout the movie, but no sooner had Jesse said that, the baby started to cry. Jaden looked at his lover accusingly.

"I love you" Jesse said hastily, getting up and leaving the room to check on the baby, who either needed feeding or changing.

Jaden rolled his eyes and sunk back into the couch.

"Love you, too" he muttered.

Not too long afterwards, the two boys lay in bed together, talking softly.

"What was it your mom wanted to call him?"

"Robert" Jesse said. "But I don't like that."

"Nah" Jaden said. "What about … Ethan?"

"That's too popular, there'll be another six of them in his class at school."

"Good point. Well, what about one of our names?"

"I dunno" Jesse muttered. "Calling him Junior all the time?"

"Hmm. No, I don't think so" Jaden muttered.

The two lay in silence for a few more minutes, both thinking. Then Jaden turned around to Jesse and looked at him.

"What about Aiden?"

"Aiden?" Jesse paused. "Hmm …"

"Aiden Yuki" the brunette muttered. "Huh. Rhymes with my name."

"Yeah."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes more, and then they turned to each other simultaneously, grinning at that simple fact.

"Aiden. I like it" Jesse said.

"I think he looks like an Aiden."

"So. We'll fill out the official name tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure" Jaden grinned. He leaned over so he could lay his head on the bluenette's chest, feeling Jesse wrap one arm around him. "It feels better to know he has a name."

"I know" Jesse said.

"Good times" Jaden muttered, and he closed his eyes.

"Sleepy, huh?" Jesse whispered.

"Not getting much sleep, Jess. I know you don't always wake up in the middle of the night, but I do."

"Hormonal instinct" Jesse grinned. "Sometimes called a _motherly _instinct."

"Jesse, that's an argument for another day" Jaden muttered. "That I'm going to win."

"Yeah, yeah" Jesse said, and he tilted his head slightly to place a kiss on Jaden's head. "Night, Jaden. Love you."

Jaden yawned slightly.

"You, too" he whispered.

And the two fell asleep peacefully, cuddled up together, only to be disturbed by Aiden's cries when he next awoke.

Hazeru - And there you have it.

Hera - The name was also requested, we didn't come up with it.

Hazeru - One more exam to go, and another new story! :)

Hera - Hope you liked it. R&R please


End file.
